


The Baby Shower

by dreamersshouldknowbetter



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 17:43:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10791537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamersshouldknowbetter/pseuds/dreamersshouldknowbetter
Summary: Jughead puts the final preparations on Betty's baby shower, with the help of the maid-of-honor Veronica





	The Baby Shower

“Do you have the cupcake toppers? I can’t seem to find them… I know I had them around here somewhere!” 

“Relax, Jughead, I already put the toppers on the cupcakes. Which are already on the table next to the cheese plate, which is already next to the finger sandwiches. Everything is done. And everything is perfect. I mean it.” And Veronica did mean it. Everything looked incredible. The homely living room had been completely transformed into a wonderland of blue. Blue streamers, blue ribbons, blue balloons, blue orchids - it was something straight out of a magazine. “You’ve absolutely outdone yourself. It’s the most elaborate baby shower I’ve ever seen, and I’ve attended more A-list events than I can count.”

Jughead looked around the living room, evaluating his work. As he realized the full complexity of his efforts, he found himself becoming sheepish. “Is it too much? I just… I just wanted it to be perfect…” the longer Jughead looked, the more panicked he became, “Oh God, it’s too much isn’t it? She’s going to hate it won’t she? Oh no, we have to take it all down, we have to start over, it has to be right -”

“Juggie, Juggie calm down!” Veronica grabbed Jughead by the shoulders and laughed, “It’s perfect - Betty is going to love it. Almost as much as she loves you.” Jughead took a deep breath, nodding at the affirmation, “Besides, it’s much too late to change anything - your lovely wife will be home any minute.”

In that exact moment, the front door swung open. “Hello?” Betty’s voice rang out from around the corner, “Anybody home?”

“Coming! Stay right there!” Veronica bolted out of the room to meet her.

Jughead stood, feet frozen to the ground, nervously pulling at the hem of his sweater.

“Just a few more feet…” Veronica rounded the corner, hands over Betty’s eyes, guiding her into the room. “Okay, aaaannnd open!”

“Oh.” 

Betty gaped at the sight in front of her, eyes wide and mouth rounded. She circled around the room, her pregnancy causing a slight waddle in her step as she went. Her hands traced the blue lace trim on the table, eyes dancing over the baby bottle center pieces and tulle chair backs. After what seemed like an eternity, she turned back to face her husband. 

“Do you… do you like it?” Jughead asked, unable to mask the nervous hopefulness in his voice.

“Like it?” Betty hands flew to her heart, “I love it! It’s - it’s unbelievable. I can’t believe the two of you did all of this!”

“Oh, don’t give me too much credit,” Veronica said, “Your husband here did almost all of the planning. I was just here for labor. And to offer a helping hand stylistically, of course.”

“Babe, this is incredible.” Betty took Jughead’s face in her hands, “You’ve absolutely outdone yourself. Thank you.” She leaned in and placed a delicate kiss on his lips.

Jughead beamed, full of pride at his wife’s approval. “Anything for you, always.” He gazed longingly into her eyes.

“I hate to interrupt the moment,” Veronica piped up, stealing away Betty and Jughead’s attention, “but this event is girls only - and the guests will be here soon! So,” she pointed at Jughead, “if you’ll just leave the lovely Mrs. Jones in my capable hands, we need you to be on your way.”

“Of course.” Jughead smiled and turned back to Betty, “I love you sweetheart, have a wonderful time.” He placed a quick peck on Betty’s lips, grabbed his keys, and swiftly went on his way.

The two girls stood, watching him round the corner and disappear, listening to the front door swing shut behind him. After a moment of silence, Veronica chuckled to herself and spoke, “He really is something, isn’t he?”

“Yeah,” Betty sighed with content, “He really is.”


End file.
